My Fair Lady
by Elenna-Hellenika
Summary: Vie et déboires d'une jeune fille, chasseuse de créatures surnaturelles, légèrement cinglée et maîtresse( patronne) de Sébastian. Humour garanti Le mangas ne m'appartiens pas, seulement mes ajouts et ma folie.


I) Prologue

_Il y a des jours où tout semble aller de travers, où l'on se dit que finalement mieux aurait valut pour nous de ne pas sortir de notre lit, de rester au creux de nos draps comme dans un cocon protecteur, celui-là même qui nous protégeait enfant contre les monstres et les cauchemars. Seulement voilà : pour moi, les cauchemars et les monstres font partie de mon quotidien, ils occupent mes pensées et mes nuits lorsque, quand le monde plonge dans le sommeil qui permet l'avènement d'une nouvelle journée, je parcours parcs et rues afin de traquer et éliminer ces créatures venues des recoins obscurs des ténèbres et alimentées par la peur des humains envers tout ce qui, habituellement, est invisible,et ce depuis des temps où même le terme « immémoriaux » est désuet. Seulement par un malheureux hasard ou plutôt un ironique concours de circonstances je serai bientôt comme eux, lorsque au terme de mon projet **il** viendra à moi et, de ses gestes graciles et avec son sourire charmeur, **il** emportera mon âme dans une volée de plumes noires et un ballet de souffrances infernales auxquelles même les pires tortures moyenâgeuse semblent être une promenade de santé à coté de ce qu'**il** me réserve. Je ne peux nier que je l'aurait bien chercher et que cela ne sera qu'une bien piètre compensation à mes exactions tout comme je ne peux restée sourde à la peur profonde que m'inspire l'idée que ce jour maudit se rapproche. Si je veux être honnête, ce n'est pas vraiment les tourments et la douleur qui me terrorisent mais plutôt affronter seule l'inconnu, un monde de ténèbres et de doutes sans qu'**il** ne soit là pour m'épauler, me guider et me soutenir comme **il** le fait si bien depuis trois ans, qui lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, à croire que je suis plus transparente qu'une feuille de papier calque. Ne vous méprenez pas car cette homme n'est ni mon amant, ni un fantasme issu du cerveau retors et pervers d'une ado mal dans sa peau. Contrairement à certaines filles de mon âge qui fantasment sur des relations entre deux hommes ou d'autres sur leur chanteur favoris, je ne fantasme en aucun cas sur un cannibale ou un psychopathe dans l'espoir qu'il me tue, me dévore et me rejoigne dans la mort, très peu pour moi. Je préfère laisser de telles idées farfelues à d'autres, car après tout il faut de tout pour faire un monde. Celui dont je parle, c'est à la fois mon homme à tout faire, mon protecteur, mon pire cauchemar, mon compagnon de galère et parfois, je l'avoue, mon souffre-douleur. Un nom? Il en a un. Personnellement, je le trouve vraiment pompeux et paradoxale pour un être tel que lui : Sebastian Michaelis. Pourquoi pompeux? Tout simplement parce qu'il fait horriblement vieillot et décalé dans une société où tout le monde connais au moins une personne du nom de Bryan, Alex, Jordan ou Dylan. C'est vrai quoi! Sebastian passe encore mais Sebastian Michaelis là je dis non ( mais bon, comme à chaque fois que je le lui fait remarqué, ce bougre me répond inlassablement que ce nom lui fut donné par une personne à la fois très importante et d'un rang supérieur au sien, un humain qui devint un démon à son tour et qui une fois qu'il lui eut tout appris sur la façon dont mener sa nouvelle vie, le renvoya sans ménagement, prétextant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui). Je pense que vous comprenez maintenant ce que j'entends par paradoxal. Non? Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile à comprendre: Sebastian est un démon et son nom est paradoxal car Michaelis vient de Michael, lui même dérivé de Michel, le nom du célèbre archange pourfendeur de démons. Amusant n'est-ce pas? M'est d'avis que son ancien maître était versé dans l'ironie et l'humour noir et quand à moi, je ne rate jamais une occasion pour rappeler à ce cher démon que son nom est vraiment amusant quand on sait qui il est._

_Mais bon passons. Je ne suis pas là pour vous tailler une bavette sur un nom stupide mais plutôt pour vous parler de ce que fut ma vie avant que Sebastian n'y entre et ce qu'elle est maintenant que son ombre rôde dans ma maison et que sa démoniaque personne me suis partout et même jusqu'au lycée ( j'ai pourtant tenter de lui faire comprendre qu'à seize ans, je suis tout-à-fait capable de m'y rendre et en revenir seule mais c'est comme tenter d'expliquer à un homme sourd et muet que le dialogue et l'écoute sont deux qualités nécessaires pour construire une relation sociale satisfaisante et cordiale, enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire,hein?)! Bref, tout ça pour vous inviter à entrer dans mon quotidien Ô combien trépidant et réjouissant,( pour ce dernier terme je plaisante bien sur,hein ? N'allez surtout pas vous imaginer que j'aime mon quotidien parce qu'entre le lycée, mes problèmes d'ado, mon majordome démoniaque cynique et mes traques le soir, sans compter ma future mort/ravissement d'âme/transformation en démon/torture dans le fin fond des enfers, il y a des jours où je souhaiterais vraiment échanger ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quoique Sebastian m'est bien utile. Ne seriez-vous pas contents vous qu'un majordome vous fasse vos devoirs parce que vous lui en avez donné l'ordre et qu'il ne peut refuser? Aucun ado saint d'esprit cela va sans dire!) _

_Trêve de bavardages et plongez avec moi au cœur même de mon existence._


End file.
